xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Brain Rifle
Brain Rifles are weapons in Xenoblade Chronicles. They are rifles that can be wielded by Sharla. Sources Note: Enemies marked as and SE are Story-Exclusive and do not respawn. For enemies with a 0% drop rate, this item can only be obtained using Riki's Yoink! ability. 3 slots Mechon M82 (Mine) | Area1 = Ether Mine | Rate1 = 7.9 |Enemy2 = Mechon M84 Mechon M84 (SE) | Area2 = Ether Mine | Rate2 = 7.9 |Enemy3 = Graceful Holand | Area3 = Colony 6 | Rate3 = 7.4 |Enemy4 = Grom Nebula | Area4 = Colony 6 | Rate4 = 7.4 |Enemy5 = Sky Rhogul | Area5 = Colony 6 | Rate5 = 7.4 |Enemy6 = Colony Lizard | Area6 = Ether Mine | Rate6 = 6.0 |Enemy7 = Mechon M53X (Ether Mine) Mechon M53X (Mine) | Area7 = Ether Mine | Rate7 = 6.0 |Enemy8 = Mechon M55 (normal) | Area8 = Ether Mine | Rate8 = 6.0 |Enemy9 = Colony Upa | Area9 = Ether Mine | Rate9 = 5.6 |Enemy10 = Vengeful Daulton | Area10 = Ether Mine | Rate10 = 5.6 |Enemy11 = Clima Flier | Area11 = Colony 6 | Rate11 = 5.2 |Enemy12 = Colony Flier | Area12 = Colony 6 | Rate12 = 5.2 |Enemy13 = Water Upa | Area13 = Colony 6 | Rate13 = 5.2 |Enemy14 = Colony Wisp | Area14 = Colony 6 | Rate14 = 4.5 |Enemy15 = Dark Kisling | Area15 = Ether Mine | Rate15 = 4.5 |Enemy16 = Drunk Vang | Area16 = Ether Mine | Rate16 = 4.5 |Enemy17 = M32 Transport Unit | Area17 = Ether Mine | Rate17 = 4.5 |Enemy18 = Mechon M32X (normal) | Area18 = Ether Mine | Rate18 = 4.5 |Enemy19 = Mechon M64X (Ether Mine) Mechon M64X (Mine) | Area19 = Ether Mine | Rate19 = 4.0 |Enemy20 = Mechon M67 (normal) | Area20 = Ether Mine | Rate20 = 4.0 }} 2 slots Rock Krabble | Area11 = Ether Mine | Rate11 = 7.8 |Enemy12 = Red Antol | Area12 = Colony 6 | Rate12 = 7.7 |Enemy13 = Water Upa | Area13 = Colony 6 | Rate13 = 7.7 |Enemy14 = Yellow Antol | Area14 = Colony 6 | Rate14 = 7.7 |Enemy15 = Mechon M64X (Ether Mine) Mechon M64X (Mine) | Area15 = Ether Mine | Rate15 = 7.1 |Enemy16 = Mechon M67 (normal) | Area16 = Ether Mine | Rate16 = 7.1 |Enemy17 = M32 Transport Unit | Area17 = Ether Mine | Rate17 = 6.4 |Enemy18 = M42 Scout Unit (Ether Mine) M42 Scout Unit (Mine) | Area18 = Ether Mine | Rate18 = 6.4 |Enemy19 = Mechon M32X (normal) | Area19 = Ether Mine | Rate19 = 6.4 |Enemy20 = Colony Lizard | Area20 = Ether Mine | Rate20 = 5.5 |Enemy21 = Mechon M53X (Ether Mine) Mechon M53X (Mine) | Area21 = Ether Mine | Rate21 = 5.5 |Enemy22 = Mechon M55 (normal) | Area22 = Ether Mine | Rate22 = 5.5 }} Category:Ether Rifles